Ice Cream, Kisses and Spying
by Loony Tuney
Summary: Tonks loves Remus but he doesn't love her. Or so she thinks. ONESHOT!TonksXRemus, SiriusXOC


**Disclaimer: If I did would I be doing this?**

**Jasmine is my own Characters and it's just and Idea I had of how Tonks and Remus got together. Hope you like it.**

Ice Cream, Kisses and spying.

Tonks sighed, Remus didn't really like her. She felt so defeated; she walked into the apartment she was sharing with her best mate from school, Jasmine Olives.

"Hey," Jasmine said as she entered, "Ice cream and a romantic movie?" she asked.

Tonks nodded and sank into the sofa as Jasmine came back with a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie dough and a spoon. She placed a movie called Notting Hill into the video recorder.

Tonks smiled as she watched the movie, Jasmine defiantly knew how to cheer her up and it was working, her hair was a lighter colour, not exactly it's usual bubblegum pink but not a mousy brown either, more of a lilac colour.

The movie finished and Tonks sighed in defeat, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Jasmine said. She got of the sofa and opened the apartment door. "Um, Tonks it's for you." She said. Tonks turned to find Remus standing in the doorway. "I'll just go walk the dog, come on Summer." Jasmine said.

A blue roam cocker spaniel padded over and Jasmine attached a lead to it before looking between them and heading out the door. Remus nodded to her before she closed the door.

Tonks sighed and got of the sofa taking the empty pot of Ice cream with her. "Tonks," Remus started but Tonks cut him off.

"Remus, I get it, you don't like me, but it's not going to change how I feel about you ok. I love you and there's nothing you can say to change …" She trailed off as Remus's lips came towards her and covered her mouth. She stared startled before sinking into it.

When he came up for breath, Tonks felt dizzy. He kissed her, he kissed her! She looked up and was met with light blue eyes that where crinkled in a smile. "I do like you Tonks and that speech made me realise that I can have you, even with my condit…" this time Remus trailed off as Tonks reached up and kissed him.

This time when she surfaced she said, "I love you Remus, all of you, even your condition." Remus smiled and pulled her back into the kiss. There was a wolf-whistle and they pulled out and turned to see Jasmine stood there with Sirius grinning.

"Don't let us interrupt." Sirius said. Jasmine lightly smacked him and shook her head as he pouted.

"Come on Siri, lets leave them." She pushed him towards the door. They left and could hear Sirius whining about it all the way down the corridor.

Tonks looked at Remus who had a sly smile on his face. They grabbed there coats and rushed out of the door and out onto the street. Sirius and Jasmine where in front of them and Sirius was still whining, they where walking towards the park. Tonks and Remus followed at a distance.

They watched as Jasmine said something to Sirius who stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "I wish we could get closer." Tonks muttered. Remus grinned and pulled out a silvery material.

"I borrowed this from Harry." He said. Tonks grinned and he slipped it around them. They sneaked up on Jasmine and Sirius. Jasmine was looking pretty embarrassed and Sirius was staring at her.

"You like me?" he asked his voice hoarse. Jasmine turned even redder and they watched as Sirius put a hand to her face, twisting her face towards him, he lent down and covered her lips with his. Jasmine let out a gasp of surprise but sank into it. She threw her arms around his neck and he picked her up and twirled her around.

Tonks couldn't help it, she giggled. Remus put a finger to his lips, but there was a smile upon his face. They watched as Sirius and Jasmine looked round for the source of giggling. Tonks couldn't help it she burst out laughing. Jasmine's eyes widened in horror and Sirius shook his hair, he groped for what looked like something invisible and the cloak came off in his hand revealing Tonks and Remus. Jasmine looked surprised and embarrassed, Sirius just raised an eyebrow and Remus said through his laughter,

"You caught us and we caught you, I'd say we're even."

Sirius rolled his eyes and put an arm around Jasmine's waist And said as Tonks and Remus laughed, "Let's go inform the others of Tonks and Remus's little love fest." Instantly the laughter stopped and Jasmine smiled, Sirius waved at Remus and Tonks and hurried towards Grimmauld Place.

Tonks and Remus looked at each other, "Guys, Wait!" they cried rushing after them.

A/N: What do you reckon? Please Read and Review.**  
**


End file.
